I've Always Loved You
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: Makarin gave one last glance at the miracle-rust blood and saw a smile spread across his handsome face, and miracles fluttered in his chest. WARNINGS: SMUT, YAOI, ANCIENT PBnJ, ANGST, ETC. OMG I apologize I didn't even realize the mess up with the rating


Title: I Always Loved You

Pairings: GrandSummoner

Warnings: Angst, Sad-stuck, yaoi, smut etc

-LOVE ME-

He could already remember the day they first met, the air was particularly cool and the wild Capricorn was tired after being locked up in the castle. Really, he had no interest in the affairs of his fellow indigo bloods, he was just waiting for a miracle to happen. He had expected nothing much to happen, if anything he might be able to paint before returning to his high-blood duties, until a flash of orange caught his eye.

A smile stretched onto his painted face, he would be able to cause some mischief today.

He followed the orange troll, already knowing it to be a rust-blood, and he waited for the perfect opportunity to strike. He heard sobbing, and soon he fell out of his predatory trance, the noise couldn't even be considered crying. It was such a hollow and deep sound, and for some reason he felt his blood go cold, and shivers ran down his spine. The wail only escalated, but Makarin could only watch. Red and black hair was all he could see at this angle, along with ripped black pants and a sleeve-less black shirt. The shirt was snug, and belts adorned the whole thing, soon the rust-blood was clawing at the belts, his voice strained and full of despair.

The buckles broke and he was tearing his shirt into smithereens, beautiful orange wings became freed, and fluttered behind the broken rust-blood. They glimmered slightly, and they remained somewhat transparent, and all he could think of were_ miracles_.

Soon a face was revealed, and he turned out to be every bit gorgeous as his miracle wings. His jaw was long and thin, eyes filled to the brim with a _lovely _amber color_, _full plump lips and two sharp fangs resting on slightly parted lips. His brown-blood had left light trails of color on his gray skin, and the high-blood felt something stir in his chest.

_It was the most miraculous feeling he had ever experienced._

Time passed as the winged troll began to settle, finally he had relaxed, and the beasts of the forest began to approach him, all showing signs of affection and remorse. The Highblood just wanted to watch, he had already spent too much time in the forest, soon he would have to return to his hive.

Makarin gave one last glance at the miracle-rust blood and saw a smile spread across his handsome face, and _miracles _fluttered in his chest.

-love me-

Makarin knew it wouldn't be long before he would start going out into the Dark Carnival killings. He had never gone to one before, and the other trolls warned him that he was in a transitional phase, and that he should be very cautious of his quadrants.

He had all his quadrants filled except for his matesprit.

It was hard to find out more about the lovely rust-blood he had seen, he didn't want to attract unnecessary attention to his beloved.

The miracle troll had always gone to that same spot, and Makarin found it comforting, being able to sit and watch him interact with the different beasts. He definitely had a calming air about him, and even the voices weren't so harsh and loud during his voyeuristic sessions. The only problem was that watching and fantasizing was becoming too boring, now he wanted to _touch _and _taste_ the rust-blood, to _hear _him moan and make him writhe in pleasure.

He couldn't control himself, and soon he began to change his clothes to blank shirts and pants, and even took off his face paint, and finally approached the other troll.

"Hello?" Makarin began, hoping to seem as if he was merely a lost troll.

The other troll stiffened and quickly sat up, his eyes sharp and calculating.

"Who goes there?" was a smooth and thick reply, laced with caution and distrust. Makarin finally emerged from his hiding spot, continuing his ruse of being lost. The other troll relaxed and let out a smile, "Oh hello fellow troll, how can I assist you?" Makarin felt a heat begin to rise to his face but he quickly willed it away, he couldn't blow his cover-

"I am lost, can you lead me to a place where I can get Mari-berries?" the Capricorn carefully inquired, blood-pump speeding up with every second. The rust-blood continued to smile and nodded, getting up and walking over, "Hell yeah I can, I can even show you where to find them in the wild." More miracles fluttered in his chest as he followed the winged troll, but he noticed he had them exposed instead of hidden, he always had them free in the forest. "You have..." Makarin continued to fawn over the other troll as the melodic laughter filled the air, he felt that his blood-organ would burst any minute-

"Yes, but please do not share this with anyone, I don't want to be a trophy for the indigo-bloods."

He fell silent at the mention of indigo, and the rust-blood noticed immediately, "What's wrong?" Makarin shook his head, he felt his ice grow thick with anticipation, "Nothing, I just...I don't like the indigo-bloods..." The winged-troll nodded and gave a sympathetic look, "Yes, I agree with you, they only cause grief and pain for everyone..." A moment of silence passed and then the miracle troll smiled, "Here we are, just climb into that tree over there and you should be able to reach them." The rust-blood began to ascend into the air, his wings fluttering slightly as he made his way into the air, a trail of sparkles left in his wake.

Makarin caught the shiny debris, eyes following every sway that the flying troll made. "Oh and you can call me the Summoner." The name rung a bell, but Makarin couldn't place it... "I am Makarin."

-lOvE mE-

They had continued to meet, but the urges had been harder to control. Makarin was careful about his dates, but he was in bliss every-time he met with the Summoner. They had shared so much together, and they actually got along. Sure they had their moments where they would clash but somehow they had found harmony, both able to step aside and allow their conflicts to settle before addressing them. Makarin couldn't hide his feelings, it was becoming painfully obvious to the other indigo-bloods about his flushed emotions.

Their meetings became late at night, Makarin was only trying to hold up the relationship without all the complications, it was easier also because he could blush and not have to fight against it so much.

"Makarin, we can't meet so late at night."

Makarin was lucky that his eyes had not filled yet with his blood-color, he was still in his transitional phase, and he continued to stare at the Summoner. Even in the moonlight he was beautiful, transparent orange wings framing his tight body, accenting his amber eyes. Grace and power filled every movement and his voice was a lovely sounding noise, sometimes the words wouldn't even register, all he could hear were the melodic syllables. Everything was perfect about the rust-blood, he was beautiful and strong, yet was sympathetic and loving...

Makarin knew he would not be able to keep the charade much longer.

The craving for bloodshed only grew, and he saw the faintest of purple begin to fill in his gray irises.

"I'm flushed for you."

The words tumbled from his lips before he could even stop them, his voice had wavered with sheer love, it was overflowing. His hands were shaking, flutter-bugs erupted in a frenzy, crashing and flying within his chest.

The Summoner was shocked and fell silent, Makarin waited and waited and _waited_-

"I...don't return your feelings..."

The miracles shattered before his eyes.

His chest throbbed with a hot searing pain, he couldn't believe how much his chest _hurt. _It was spilling over, what used to be love quickly spoiled into something _rotten_, a bitter taste rising up into his mouth. He tried to speak and finally found his voice, "Please, let me show you the extent of my red feelings, I'm sure I can sway yo-"

"No. I don't feel the same at all."

A scowl settled onto Makarin's face, and he could barely keep his voice even, "Allow me to have one kiss. Please." He rose, diving in for a kiss and the Summoner dodged, leaving him with nothing, "I can't. I'm very sorry. I was actually going to ask you to be my moirail..."

Makarin felt undeniably fury fill his veins, and his blood-organ screamed in pain, "Moirail...YOU WANT ME TO BE YOUR MOIRAIL?"

The Summoner jumped at the sound of his booming voice, surprise twisting onto his face, "Makarin?"

The Capricorn felt tears begin to gather at his eyes, he turned away, storming off, ignoring the Summoner's cries for him to return. He was running, his body moving swiftly through the forest, eyes burning and heart shattering, acid pumped through his veins and his breath grew uneven as choked sobs ripped through his throat.

-love me-

He shut out the world, wallowing in his despair. He loved to sleep, love to _dream _about the rust-blood, about how miraculous it would be if they could have found love.

Purple tears always stained his face as he awoke from such a wonderful slumber, and the voices only grew louder, now he had no salvation, no sanctuary to ease his raging mind. The trail of sparkles had only led him to heart break, and he didn't know if he could continue.

He didn't know whether to cry for help or just kill himself.

Instead he ignored the screaming voices and wasted away the days in his room, sleeping and sighing, his eyes glossed over with the fog known as love; perfect gray skin was beneath him again, soft moans passing in the air as he made the Summoner flush a deep chocolate brown, his amber eyes half-lidded and glazed with _want_. He would leave a trail of gentle kisses down his torso, paying special attention to his neck and hips, the rust-blood was keening and squirming in pleasure. It was hot, their touches burned as hot as fire yet Makarin could only crave it, he was just so _hungry_ for this kind of expression-

The dream quickly manifested into something completely gruesome and violent, he sunk his claws into the Summoner, and even as he cried out in pain he couldn't help but feel the heat continue to coil in his lower belly. He was needy, tasting copper blood and smearing it over the troll, admiring it's bright color as he painted a message into the toned body under him.

_I hate you._

What used to be soft kisses became rough mashing of lips and teeth, and soon he was biting down on the troll's lip, drawing more hot blood from his body. It only made him hotter, seeing him moan both out of pleasure and pain. It was all too perfect. He lapped up more rusty liquid, loving the taste on his tongue and craving for _more_. The Summoner returned the gestures, dragging his sharp nails all across his body, his breath ragged and labored, and his voice was heavy with desire, "Ma-KARIN!" The indigo-blood clenched his hands around the Summoner's wrists, hoping to leave bruises and marks.

The scream made him smile, it was _exactly_ what he wanted, and soon he felt his heart flutter, and he placed a deep kiss to his temple. His tight grip had relaxed, even now the Summoner's beauty was indescribable, he was simply a _miracle..._His fingers began to write out a new message;

_I love you._

Makarin awoke, his head swirling with all kinds of conflicting thoughts, and he felt the urge to spill blood take over, and soon he couldn't even think, all he could hear was a dull but loud buzzing in his head.

-LOVE ME-

The Summoner had been assigned to be his personal bodyguard.

Makarin was both delighted and furious, but he couldn't blame the Summoner. He had no idea that the winged-troll was part of the army, and yet he worked his way up in the ranks and had proved his 'loyalty' to the high-bloods.

Makarin knew that the Summoner was probably planning something, but he could not bring himself to cull the rust-blood. Instead he waited for the ceremony to begin and to finally make the announcement official.

He had taken the throne, and left a path of colorful blood behind him, he wasn't afraid to kill. His eyes now reflected his blood color, indigo filling the irises to the brim, and face-paint always present.

The Summoner bowed before him and kept his eyes cold, this was simply a part of his plan. Makarin smiled, "I accept your protection, and you are to obey my every command." The Summoner only continued to bow, never making eye contact again, "Yes your Majesty." Makarin motioned him to rise, "Go to my room, I would like to have a discussion with you." Makarin missed seeing his wings, but they were still concealed under countless buckles, apparently no one had found out yet.

The Grand Highblood moved through the halls, rushing to his quarters, excited to find his _personal _bodyguard waiting as he had been ordered. He shut the door behind him and locked it, facing the Summoner and invading his space. The other troll did not waiver, and stood his ground as the Highblood began to unbuckle his shirt. Soon he was pulling away, he knew his secret was going to be exposed-

"I know about your wings."

The Summoner stared in disbelief, "What are you talking abou-"

"SHUT UP. I know about your wings. DON'T THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM ME."

The Summoner bit his lip, his clothes were being ripped off him, and the Highblood was smug with satisfaction. His wings emerged from the torn shirt, and he moaned, his wings were large now and it must have felt good to finally take off all the buckles.

"I will not say anything. I WILL KEEP YOU SECRET ON ONE CONDITION."

The Summoner sneered, "What?" His amber eyes grew dark as he continued to stare at the indigo-blood, the malice apparent in his voice. The Grand Highblood laughed, "Be my matesprit."

A heavy silence filled the room, but the the Summoner began to laugh hysterically, "I **hate **you, you think I would fill a red quadrant with _you?_" A scowl split the Grand Highblood's lips and he felt rage pulse through his body, "Fine then, how about filling my black kismesis quadrant?" The Summoner took a moment to think, "I have no choice really. And at least that relationship with be _mutual_."

"SO BE IT."

The Grand Highblood returned with new clothes, and handed them to his subordinate, "This is your new uniform, IT HAS BUCKLES AND EVERYTHING YOU PATHETIC RUST-BLOOD." An other sneer bloomed on the Summoner's face and he yanked the clothes away, pulling them on without another word.

-love me-

The Summoner always showed up at the Highblood's beck and call, and to him it was just another night with the indigo-blood. Despite the Highblood's declaration of their kismessitude, they had gone no farther then sloppy make-outs, which was very strange. The Summoner was checking on the other troll when he found him sound asleep, not resting in slime but simply on a bed.

He was a completely different person while he slept.

His face paint was no longer on, and his face was actually in a peaceful expression, somehow in this moment he was actually...beautiful.

No, gorgeous would have been a better word.

Dark long hair surrounded him in soft waves, and he was less menacing without the face paint. His body was no longer tense and on guard and he was in a very vulnerable position-

They shouldn't have trusted a rust-blood to be his bodyguard.

The Summoner was going to kill the Grand Highblood, but as he approached the sleeping figure, he felt the dagger slip from his fingers. His blood-organ skipped a beat, and he felt his face burn with embarrassment. He did not just feel that-

The Grand Highblood shifted, his breath coming out in soft breaths, long black eyelashes fanned onto his cheeks which had a lovely purple tint-

The Summoner sat next to his kismesis, reminding himself why he _hated _him, why he couldn't-no-_shouldn't_ feel red for him. So caught up in his musing he didn't notice the Highblood awakening, his eyes focusing on the troll beside him.

Instead the Summoner held his head in his hands, sighing and crumpling forward, rage and hate clouding his mind. All he could think about was all the things that the indigo-bloods did to his people, how the had slaughtered children and his lusus, how they had beaten and starved his people-he needed to kill the Grand Highblood-

But he had been checking on the Grand Highblood way too often, falling in love with the softer side that would appear as soon as his purple eyes shut, how his persona would completely change once he found refuge in his dreams.

He could not stop the tears from falling, he was a fucking idiot.

He felt a large hand envelop his own, and he tried to pull away-

"LET ME GO."

The Highblood only stared blankly at the Summoner, the words were not registering in his hazy mind, all he could hear were the wonderful syllables, even in anger he was breath-taking.

"I _HATE _YOU."

The phrase had brought the Highblood back to reality, and soon his grip became constricting, and he was rough as he pulled the Summoner into his lap. He ripped at his clothes, and the Summoner felt his blood-pump hammering in his chest. The indigo-blood wasted no time, he sunk his teeth into the Summoner's shoulder, gaining a scream from the Summoner.

He continued his rough intercourse, scratching and drawing blood from his kismesis. The Summoner felt his body react to the Highblood's searing touches, his body flushing and his mouth becomeing dry.

Moans began to escape through his lips, blood rushing and heating with every hard kiss. Something bloomed in his lower abdomen, beauty and lust rising in between his legs. The Highblood never stopped his violent sex, biting, scraping, touching and tasting.

The Highblood did not prepare his kismesis and shoved his bonebulge into him, only taking a moment to adjust before beginning to thrust his hips, earning more pained cries from the Summoner. His thrusts became fast and hard, he was slamming against the winged beauty, moaning at the tight heat and pure ecstasy he was feeling. Mewling and writhing was all the Summoner could do, and he wrapped his legs around the Highblood, trying to get him _closer_.

The rust-blood was able to see his kismesis, how his hair fell around him, and some of it sticking to his face with purple sweat, how he was panting and lost in bliss. He rolled his hips, and let out a low growl, he was becoming more feral by the minute."I hate you..."came out his weak response, the rust-blood could barely think straight with all the heat.

"H-HIGH AGGNNNN!" The Summoner felt tears brim his lower lash and he wanted to scream, but it would wound his pride, the heat still coiling tight and feeling so _wonderful_. He noticed the falling tears from the Highblood's face, the lovely purple tears dropping onto his face. The Summoner stopped fisting the sheets, he wasn't even aware of the death grip he had on them, and laced his arms around the Highblood's neck. His heart wrenched in his chest, he recognized the troll hovering above him-

"Makarin..."

Orange tears blurred his vision and his voice became completely soft, "I'm sorry, I-I don't hate you...I wish you didn't hate me..." The Highblood snapped out of his blind lust and gazed at the troll beneath him, purple tears brimming his eyes.

Summoner laughed his voice bitter and thick with tears, "_I LOVE YOU."_

The Highblood leaned forward and their lips met in a chaste kiss, and he pulled away and instead leaned their foreheads together, "I've always loved you..." The Capricorn licked his neck, biting softly once and then turning his head and biting softly again. The pressure was light and perfect, and the Taurus could feel his toes curling in delight, the fire was re-lit and he let out his moans, he just wanted _more_ from Makarin.

Their kisses became deep and passionate, the Highblood even began sucking succulent skin, the fluttering in his chest finally resumed, and his love-organ beat hard for the Summoner.

"I love you."He showered the Summoner with gentle kisses, and his hands touched him as if he was something perfect, gentle and completely worshiping. The Summoner rolled his hips upward, trying to get more inside, he wanted to feel full. "More, you're so big Makarin...Ahhhhhh" he began to kiss his collarbone, licking and nipping as the Capricorn began to move. Instead of just thrusting he made a figure eight with his hips, and the Summoner felt his knees go weak and threw his head back, "Ohhhh YES! MAKARIN! YES!"

The Capricorn suddenly thrust into the Taurus, catching him completely off guard and he bucked his hips, wanting more friction, his bonebulge standing high and proud, already dripping with lovely peanut butter-cum.

The Grand Highblood drank in the sight of his miracle being so lustful, but he wanted to call him by his actual name, "Love, please grace me with your name."He gave a short thrust upward into The Summoner and gained a happy yelp, "Ahnnnnn, Ruu-Rufio, call me Ruuufio!" The indigo-blood chuckled as he continued to tease the gorgeous rust-blood, "Rufioo, ahh haa haaa." The winged troll shivered as he felt the Highblood pick up his pace, and he was keening like whore for every delicious movement, he just wanted more heat and more satisfaction.

He grew tired of the Capricorn's torturously slow pace and he pushed all his weight forward, straddling his new found matesprit. Makarin up and placed his large hands over his hips, a seductive smile blooming on his face. The rust-blood began to ride Makarin, "Ahhh Yeah, Oh Mmmmmm."

His bounced and he felt the other troll go even deeper, he was trying to steady himself with his hands, going insane with sheer pleasure. "Makarin, Oh, I-Nnngh, love you!" He was flushed chocolate and he was throbbing hard, wanting release, wanting to reach the miraculous high his body was building up.

Makarin helped his matesprit thrust onto his bulge, growing harder at the sight of his rust-blood in so much pleasure.

The Highblood pulled Rufio to face him, placing his lips beside his ear, huskily breathing out, "I love you Rufio." The Rust-blood was desperate for release, and the Highblood began timing his thrusts, slamming his hips upward and joining their bodies as much as he physically could. "AHHHH, OH, UUUNNN." His head titled back and the Capricorn wrapped his fingers around the brown bone-bulge, fondling and engulfing it in heat. Rufio threw his head back, "MAKARIN!" He finally reached his climax, spilling his brown genetic material everywhere, his body tightening and shaking from his powerful release. The Highblood couldn't hold out and let his thick voice drag out the vowels, "Rufiiioooo" He painted the rust-blood's insides purple, the fluid even dripping out and staining his inner thighs as well.

They had both rode out their orgasms, and Makarin pulled out and caught his tired matesprit, burying his face into the rust-blood's neck.

"Rufio, I love you..." The rust blood gave a tired smile, he felt complete, he could die happy-

"I love you too Makarin..."

Rufio began to run his fingers into the thick wavy mane, and The Highblood placed his ear to Rufio's chest, instantly relaxing and sighing with delight. The Taurus felt his heart swell and he made a crown of kisses all across his forehead, but laughed softly when he felt the Capricorn kiss every finger on his left hand. He began to smother his rust-blood's arm in kisses, and his blood-pump beat harder, miracles were exploding before him, he was finally content, the voices had been quelled, he could finally find peace with Rufio.

The winged-troll let his head fall back onto the sheets and he caught sight of the hickey he received, the bright brown mark in the shape of a heart while Makarin began to nuzzle the other side of his neck.

They fell into a peaceful slumber, their hearts falling into the same rhythm as they visited each other in their dream-bubbles...


End file.
